Boyfriend
by snower0821
Summary: Hanya butuh pengorbanan kecil untuk membuktikan sebuah cinta. SiBumRy story :)


Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya anak panah itu menancap tepat pada sayatan hati pada buah segar berwarna merah. Setelah menahan cukup lama, akhirnya pemuda tampan ini bisa bernapas lega setelah berhasil mendapatkan sebuah boneka lucu untuk gadis cantik yang berada disampingnya.

" Hufftt! " helanya lega. " Ini untukmu " ia menyerahkan boneka kelinci itu kepada gadis imut yang juga sempat berdebar menantikan pemberiannnya.

" Gomawo Kyunnie~~ " balasnya tersenyum.

Tidak hanya mereka yang merasa bahagia, ada sosok lain dibelakang gadis itu yang juga ikut tersenyum melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan keduanya.

" Kau juga menginginkannya, eoh ? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Ne ? Ah, tidak. Terima kasih " tolak **Kim Kibum **halus.

Sungmin menoleh menatapnya, " Bukankah kau juga menyukainya, Kibummie ? Kyuhyun akan mendapatkannya juga untukmu. Iya kan Kyu ? " Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

" Tidak, terima kasih. Akan lebih istimewa bila aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang juga menganggapku seperti itu, benarkan Kyu ? " balas Kibum mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun, bermaksud menggoda pemuda berambut coklat itu. Sedangkan yang digoda hanya dapat tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

" Kibummiee~ " Sungmin menarik lengan Kibum halus saat gadis itu menghalangi jalan seorang pemuda yang juga akan bermain permainan yang baru saja Kyuhyun mainkan.

Terkejut. Kibum spontan menolehkan wajahnya melihat sosok yang dimaksud Sungmin. Tinggi, kekar, tampan dan juga bau harum yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda yang berdiri persis disebelahnya menggoda indera penciumannya. Pemuda itu melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi. Saat pemuda itu mulai membidik, tanpa sadar Kibum mulai menahan napasnya. Bahkan kedua tangannya saling menggenggam didepan dada.

Slaacchhh!

Hupp!

Hanya sekali tarikan, busur itu melesat cepat dan menancap pada sayatan hati di buah apel itu. Semua yang berada disana berdecak kagum. Bahkan Sungmin menyenggol pinggang Kyuhyun, seakan mencibir kemampuan kekasihnya yang jauh dibawah pemuda tampan yang baru mereka lihat itu. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal melihatnya, cemburu mungkin. Tapi kemudian gadis imut itu mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas. Bagaimana pun ia tetap merasa bangga padanya.

" Whooaaa~~~ " Kibum sampai membuka sedikit mulutnya dan juga ikut bertepuk tangan menyaksikannya.

Pemuda pemilik stand permainan tersebut memberikan sekotak penuh beer mahal sebagai hadiahnya. " Beer ? " tanya pemuda asing itu bingung. " Bukankah seharusnya aku mendapatkan boneka itu ? " tunjuknya pada sebuah beruang besar berwarna coklat muda.

" Maaf, aku pikir kau datang sendiri jadi aku memberimu ini. Tapi kalau kau meminta itu baiklah, tunggu sebentar " pemuda tadi mengganti sekotak beer dengan boneka besar yang dimaksud. " Ini terimalah, selamat! ".

Kibum juga masih memperhatikan pemuda tampan tadi, sependapat dengan pemilik stand tersebut gadis cantik ini juga merasa bingung kenapa pemuda setampan dan sekekar dia lebih memilih sebuah boneka yang sangat tidak diperlukan untuk seorang pemuda sepertinya. Karena Kibum memang tidak melihat siapapun bersama pemuda ini, yaa...kecuali dirinya yang berdiri persis disamping pemuda itu.

" Ini untukmu ".

Kibum mengerjap kaget saat boneka beruang itu mengarah padanya. " Eh ? ".

" Terimalah " sebuah senyum yang berhias sepasang lesung pipi indah mengiringi uluran tangan pemuda itu.

" Ta-tapi.. " Kibum bingung ingin menjawab apa, tidak mengerti maksud pemuda itu memberikannya hadiah. Bahkan ia tidak mengenalnya.

" Terimalah Kibummie, bukankah kau juga menginginkannya eoh ? " Sungmin menyahut dari balik punggungnya. Merasa Kibum sangat membuang-buang waktu dengan terus diam dan terlihat bingung. Berniat membuka mulut tapi Sungmin sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. " Ayolah, Kibummie kau tidak akan menolaknya bukan ? ".

Hasutan yang terus dilancarkan Sungmin serta senyuman yang diberikan pemuda asing itu, membuat Kibum bersedia menerima boneka besar itu. Tangannya sudah akan terulur mengambilnya, tapi sayang pemuda lain terlebih dulu datang dan menciumnya.

Chuu~~

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama sayang, ayo pergi. Bukankah kau tadi bilang sudah lapar ? " sebuah lengan kekar melesak masuk dan memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum. Tanpa bertanya dan meminta pendapat gadis itu pemuda yang juga memiliki wajah tampan ini menarik tangan Kibum menjauh sebelum ia sempat mengambil boneka yang tadi ditawarkan pemuda dihadapannya. " Ayo! " ajaknya juga pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Boyfriend**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum x Seungri**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T / GenderSwitch!**

**Disclamer : Just the story is mine**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**Happy Reading . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sosok cantik yang berjalan jauh didepannya. " KIBUMMIE! " teriaknya.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh, ia tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya. " Hai~~ " sapanya.

" Hosh~~ " hanya helaan napas yang diberikan Sungmin dan itu kembali membuat ia tersenyum.

" Kau membawanya lagi " pandangannya mengarah pada benda lucu yang berada digenggaman Sungmin bersama dengan buku-buku tebal lainnya.

Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin selalu membawa boneka kelinci pemberian Kyuhyun saat memenangkan _Shoot the Cupid's Arrow _minggu lalu. Gadis itu tidak akan lupa membawanya kemanapun ia pergi, seakan itu adalah pengganti Kyuhyun saat kekasihnya itu tidak berada disampingnya.

" Aku menyukainya " aku Kibum. Sungmin menyerngit heran. " Ah, maksudku— aku benar-benar menyukainya tidak ada maksud tersirat didalamnya. A-aku..aku— ".

Sungmin tertawa, " Iya aku tahu maksudmu Bummie, kau sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali, kkk~ " Sungmin membenarkan letak boneka itu dalam genggamannya. " Tapi ini tidak lebih besar dari pemberian Seungri, seharusnya kau tidak boleh cemburu dengan ini ".

Benar. Setelah Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Kibum juga menginginkan boneka, kekasihnya itu langsung membelikan boneka yang sangat besar untuknya. Bahkan boneka itu hampir sebesar dirinya. Kehidupan Seungri yang bisa dikatakan seperti seorang pangeran membuatnya dapat dengan mudah mengeluarkan uang. Jadi, tidak heran saat Sungmin memamerkan boneka pemberian Kyuhyun dan mengadu bahwa Kibum juga menginginkannya, pemuda seksi itu dengan cepat pergi ke toko boneka dan membelikan Kibum boneka yang paling besar yang berada disana.

" Iya, tentu saja aku menyukainya. Hanya saja— aku lebih menyukai bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mendapatnya untukmu " sedikit nada kecewa yang tersirat dari perkataan Kibum. Seakan gadis itu menginginkan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dari kehidupannya. Bukan dari ukuran atau semahal apa boneka yang dimiliki Sungmin, karena jujur saja Kibum sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya tapi dari bagaimana cara Sungmin mendapatkan benda itu. Itulah yang membuat Kibum merasa iri.

Sungmin hanya menyimpannya dalam hati. Saat mengetahui maksud yang sebenarnya dari perkataan Kibum. Raut wajah sahabat baiknya itu telah mengatakan segalanya. " Ah, aku akan menemui Kyuhyun dilapangan basket. Kau ikut ya ? " ajaknya dengan wajah ceria.

" Tapi— ".

" Ayolah Kibummie, kau sudah lama tidak menemaniku melakukannya " Sungmin melancarkan jurus andalannya –puppy eyes. Kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat, salju dihati Kibum pun bisa meleleh karenanya. Gadis itu hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah. " Yeahh...tapi kita beli minum dulu ya ? "

Hupp!

Duagh!

" Aarrgghh! " ringis seorang pemuda.

" Yack! Kenapa kau tidak menangkapnya, huh ? " sungut Kyuhyun pada sahabat barunya.

" Bukankah seharusnya kau meminta maaf, Kyu ? " tanyanya datar mengusap kepala yang masih terasa nyeri.

" Apakah aku menyuruhmu melamun saat sedang berlatih **Choi Siwon **? " balasnya sakartis.

Pemuda yang disindir Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang kesal kearah kekasih Sungmin itu. Memang itu salahnya, kenapa disaat seperti ini ia bisa melamun begitu saja. Ah, tentu tidak. Pasti ada alasan kenapa pemuda tampan pewaris Hyundai ini bisa mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada sesuatu yang sangat digemarinya. Kesukaan Siwon pada basket sudah sangat fatal, bahkan pemuda itu bisa melupakan semuanya bila sudah memegang benda bulat berwarna orange itu. Tapi kenapa saat ini ia dapat dengan mudah terkena lemparan bola ? Apa yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya ?

" Heii! Apa yang kau lihat ? " Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Siwon.

_Malaikat!_

Seakan alam bawah sadar Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. " Ah tidak, ayo kita lanjutkan! " ajaknya mendribble bola.

" Kyuhyun-ah! " Kyuhyun menoleh. Melihat gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk gadis itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan keringat yang bercucuran pada tubuh Kyuhyun, Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menerima pelukan Kyuhyun diikuti Kibum yang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya. Pemandangan selanjutnya tidak perlu diceritakan, tentu saja mereka kembali bermesraan didepan Kibum.

Gadis itu melangkah dalam diam, menyaksikan betapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling melengkapi, saling membutuhkan dan tentu saja saling mencintai. Sedikit memiringkan kepala saat mendapati ada sosok lain disamping Kyuhyun. Saat sepasang mata mereka bertemu, keduanya membungkuk ramah, saling menyapa lewat senyuman mereka masing-masing.

" Hai, Kibummie~ " sapa Kyuhyun menyadari.

" Hai Kyu~ ".

" Ah, kalian sudah pernah bertemu kan ? Tapi belum saling mengenal. Kenalkan ini teman baruku " Kyuhyun memegang pundak Siwon, menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

" Choi Siwon imnida " ucapnya. Kibum melihatnya lagi, setelah seminggu yang lalu ia dapat melihat senyum indah itu lagi. Dan ternyata senyum itu jauh lebih indah sekarang dan jangan lupakan sepasang lesung pipi yang menambah kadar ketampanan pemiliknya.

" Kim Kibum imnida " balas Kibum yang juga memberikan killer smilenya. Perlakuan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Siwon pada Kibum seminggu yang lalu di festival kampus membuat keduanya terlihat canggung. Bagaimana mungkin murid baru seperti Siwon tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah boneka besar padanya ? Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa pemuda yang sangat Kibum kagumi senyumnya itu sekarang telah menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kibum kira, ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

" Ah, aku membawakanmu ini Kyu " ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya diantara Siwon dan Kibum yang saling pandang dalam diam karena sejak tadi ia dan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan kedua manusia itu dengan tawa tertahan.

" Terima kasih sayang " Kyuhyun mengambil air mineral milik Sungmin dan meneguknya setengah.

Kibum mengambil kesempatan ini untuk ikut meminum air yang dibelikan Sungmin untuk menenangkan diri. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa gugup seperti ini.

" Kau tidak membelikanku juga Sungmin-ah ? " goda Siwon mengingatkan, karena biasanya Sungmin juga akan membawakan minuman untuknya.

" Aku menitipkannya pada Kibummie " jawab Sungmin berpura-pura polos.

Uhukk!

Kibum tersedak mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. " Jadi, sebenarnya ini milik Siwon ? Ah, maaf aku tidak tahu. Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu, tunggu sebentar " Kibum sudah akan berbalik pergi saat sebuah genggaman menghalanginya.

" Tidak perlu, aku akan membelinya sendiri " tolak Siwon halus.

" Maafkan aku Siwon-ssi, aku sungguh tidak mengetahuinya " sesal Kibum.

Terlihat seringaian mirip Kyuhyun pada wajah imut Sungmin saat melihat genggaman tangan Siwon dan Kibum. " Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar sendiri ? Kenapa kau tidak minta milik Kibum saja ? " keduanya melotot menatap Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin sahabat cantiknya dapat berkata seperti itu setelah ia sempat meneguk isi air didalamnya. " Kau tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendiri kan, Kibummie ? Kau bahkan selalu menyisakan lebih dari setengah isi botolnya. Jadi berikan saja pada Siwon ".

" Ne ? Ta-tapi aku baru saja meminumnya, apa itu— "

" Tenang saja, selama itu tidak mengandung racun Siwon akan menerimanya " kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum selesai Kibum pikirkan. Siwon sempat merasa kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, sahabat evilnya itu seperti mengatainya secara tersirat. " Benarkan Siwon ? ".

" Eh ? I-iya, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan " ucap Siwon jujur.

Setelah sempat berpikir akhirnya Kibum mengulurkan botol minuman yang dibawanya kearah Siwon, meskipun masih ragu tapi gadis itu tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak. " Tentu saja tidak, aku senang bisa membantu " sungguh ucapan yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ingin tertawa.

Siwon memandang sekilas botol itu. Tak lama air didalamnya telah membasahi tenggorokan Siwon.

_Manis..._

Batin Siwon saat menyentuhkan bibirnya pada mulut bolos yang juga bekas tegukkan Kibum. Seakan bibir gadis itu masih membekas disana dan menyebabkan air yang diminum Siwon terasa lain.

Kibum merogoh saku tasnya saat merasakan ponselnya berdering. Satu nama seseorang yang tertulis membuatnya tersenyum.

" Yeobosseyo ? "

" ... "

" Aku sedang bersama Sungmin, ada apa ? "

" ... "

" Iya baiklah, aku akan segera kesana "

" ... "

" Iya, tunggulah sebentar Seungri-ah "

" ... "

" kkkk~ iya aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu "

_Deg !_

Seulas senyum terlihat setelah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Seungri terdengar. Dengan terburu Kibum memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan meminta ijin untuk pergi, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan." Maaf aku harus pergi. Senang berkenalan denganmu Siwon-ssi " Kibum membungkuk memberi salam. Tapi Siwon hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah menyuruh gadis itu untuk tetap tinggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum terlihat sangat bahagia saat Seungri menggenggam erat tangannya, menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat pemuda gagah itu. Bahkan senyum itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Sorot matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan memang telah membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya dapat merasa bahagia. Sungguh beruntung seorang Seungri dapat mendapatkan gadis sempurna seperti Kibum. Potret kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih itu terbingkai indah dengan sesuatu yang disebut kemesraan.

" Dia sangat cantik bukan ? "

Pemuda itu terkejut mendapati kekasih Kyuhyun itu telah duduk disampingnya. Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin, ia justru kembali menatap objek yang sedang diperhatikannya tadi.

" Seungri sungguh beruntung telah berhasil mendapatkannya " tambahnya lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari sosok tampan disebelahnya. Sekilas ia melirik Siwon yang sekarang malah mengalihkan tatapannya pada tempat lain. " Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Siwon-ah! ".

Siwon menoleh. Menatap tidak mengerti. " Bersikap seperti apa maksudmu ? ".

" Ck, aku tidak bodoh Choi Siwon. Kau menyukainya kan ? Kibummie?! " tanya Sungmin mantap.

Siwon terkejut, semudah itukah ia terbaca ?

" Kau bercanda ? Tentu saja tidak " sanggahnya. " Dia sudah memiliki kekasih jadi mana mungkin aku menyukainya " sekuat mungkin Siwon menekan perasaannya saat mengucapkan itu. Sungguh sangat terbalik dari apa yang ada didalamnya.

" Apa kau yakin, hmm ? " selidik Sungmin. Siwon hanya menaikan kedua alisnya. " Baiklah, " Sungmin memajukan bibirnya lucu, bersikap seolah ia percaya dengan pemuda itu. Walau hatinya sungguh ingin tertawa melihat wajah menyedihkan Siwon saat melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan Kibum dan Seungri.

Keduanya terdiam. Siwon kembali menatap sosok cantik itu. Ia masih tersenyum, entah apa yang Seungri katakan hingga membuat Kibum tersenyum begitu cantik. Sungmin juga melihatnya, ia senang melihat Kibum tersenyum seperti itu. Sudah lama sejak kabar Seungri memiliki wanita lain, Kibum jarang seceria itu saat bersama kekasihnya.

" Seungri benar-benar sudah menyianyiakannya " Sungmin memecah keheningan. Siwon menoleh. Tertarik dengan ucapan Sungmin.

" Apa maksudmu ? Apa yang telah Seungri sia-siakan dari Kibum ? " tanya Siwon antusias.

Sungmin menatap Siwon sekilas dan kembali melihat Kibum dan Seungri dari kejauhan. " Sayangnya Kibum tidak pernah mempercayai kabar itu " tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, tapi justru menambah kebingunan pemuda itu.

" Kabar apa ? Apa yang tidak Kibum percayai ? " Siwon semakin tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

" Kabar kalau ternyata Seungri memiliki— tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau terdengar sangat bersemangat ? " goda Sungmin.

" Aku— Tidak! " jawabnya cepat.

" Ah, begitu ya ? Kalau begitu tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Baiklah, aku pergi " Sungmin bersiap untuk berdiri.

" Hmm, baiklah. Aku— " Siwon menahan tangan Sungmin. Gadis itu menunggu. " A-aku— iya, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Kim Kibum " aku Siwon. Dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin menyeringai dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sport hitam yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti di depan sebuah club malam terkenal di Seoul. Raut wajahnya sedikit merasa takut saat melihat pintu masuk dengan dua orang berbadan besar didepannya, membuatnya ragu membuka pintu.

" Seungri-ah, bisakah aku menunggu disini saja ? " mohonnya pada pemuda tampan dibalik kemudi.

Sedangkan Seungri hanya tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi kenyal milik gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. " Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, Kibummie ? Kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan ? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, eoh ? "

Kibum mengangguk pasrah, mencoba mempercayai perkataan kekasihnya. Seperti biasa, ia hanya diam dan menuruti semua keinginan Seungri meski terkadang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya. Terlalu takut kehilangan membuatnya hanya dapat mengangguk.

" Aku mencintaimu " Seungri mencium bibir Kibum sekilas. Mencoba menyakinkan Kibum dengan semua perkataannya. Ia membantu membukakan pintu mobil Kibum dan menggandeng gadis itu memasuki club.

Suara hingar bingar musik yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Nyala redup lampu membuatnya harus menggenggam erat lengan Seungri. Bau alkohol yang belum pernah ia rasakan membuatnya harus menyesuaikan diri dengan aroma kuat yang dikeluarkan minuman mahal itu. Ramainya pengunjung, serta banyak yang sedang menari sesekali menabrak tubuhnya membuat ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Seungri mengajaknya duduk disudut ruangan yang terdapat sofa panjang untuk beberapa orang. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang bartender tampan.

Disisi lain, seorang pemuda tengah sibuk menolak ajakan gadis-gadis manja yang coba merabanya. Ia melirik sekitar, memperhatikan semua pengunjung yang hadir disana. Mata elangnya menyipit, merasa mengenali sosok cantik dibalik meja yang berada disudut ruangan. Sedikit terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah sosok yang dicintainya.

" Kibummie ? " dahinya mengerut melihat wajah gadis itu menyiratkan ketakutan. Pikirannya melayang pada perkataan Sungmin beberapa hari lalu.

" _Kibummie tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ramai "._

Tapi hatinya kembali berdenyut saat menyaksikan pertarungan bibir antara Kibum dan Seungri yang terlihat begitu jelas di remangnya cahaya lampu. Siwon berniat beranjak saat menyaksikan tangan Kibum mencoba mendorong tubuh Seungri, tapi ia mengurungkannya saat Seungri kembali menarik Kibum kedalam dekapannya. Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak punya hak untuk memisahkan Kibum dari kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi sungguh Seungri sudah sangat mabuk saat melumat bibir lembut Kibum, dan itu benar-benar menyiksa Siwon saat melihat ringisan samar Kibum.

Seorang gadis keturunan Jepang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kibum sungguh bingung saat gadis itu tiba-tiba bergelayut manja pada lengan Seungri. " Ayo kita menari! " desahnya pada telinga kekasihnnya. Kibum hanya melihat pasrah saat Seungri mencium pipinya lalu berdiri mengikuti gadis itu.

Tatapannya tidak bisa lepas saat gadis itu sedang menjelahi tubuh kekasihnya dengan gerakan sensual dan Seungri membalasnya dengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Wajah mereka terlampau dekat, sesekali gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Seungri tersenyum. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun ia masih saja diam, tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan saat melihat kekasihnya digoda oleh wanita lain.

Kibum tersentak saat beberapa pria mendekati mejanya. Aura mereka sangat menakutkan, mata mereka sayu. Salah satu diantaranya tiba-tiba mengusap pipinya, membuat ia bergerak gelisah. Pria yang lain dengan lancang mengusap punggungnya. Saat itu Kibum benar-benar ketakutan dan ingin menangis. Kibum hanya bisa menghindar tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

Tangan Siwon terkepal melihatnya. Sejak tadi pemuda bermarga Choi ini tidak pernah melepas pandangan dari sosok Kibum. Ia melirik kearah Seungri yang malah sibuk menjelahi tubuh wanita jalang itu, disaat Kibum menangis memanggil namanya. Bibir Kibum bergetar, dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kibum mencoba memanggil nama Seungri lewat gerakan bibirnya.

Cukup sudah. Siwon tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihat Seungri tidak melakukan apa pun disaat keadaan Kibum yang semakin terancam. Ia berjalan cepat dengan kemarahan yang memuncak saat pria pertama menekan wajah Kibum dan mencoba meraih bibir gadis itu. Tangannya mencengkram bahu pria itu dan menariknya. Satu pukulan keras mendarat tepat diwajah pria itu. Dengan gusar Siwon memukul satu persatu pria yang tadi sempat melecehkan Kibum. Menumpahkan semua kemarahan yang tadi ditahannya dengan pukulan yang begitu keras. Setelah puas membuat tanda merah pada wajah mereka, Siwon berjalan ke arah Seungri dan mendaratkan satu pukulan dipipi pemuda itu.

Dengan pengaruh alkohol yang tinggi Seungri berbalik memukul Siwon tanpa bertanya. Dan berakhirlah kedua pemuda tampan itu berkelahi membabi buta. Wajah tampan mereka telah penuh dengan aliran darah dan luka lebam dimana-mana. Teriakan Kibum ditengah bisingnya suara musik tidak dapat menghentikannya. Hingga ia harus menarik lengan Seungri yang akan mendaratkan satu pukulan lagi diwajah Siwon, tapi sayang itu malah membuatnya berbalik terkena pukulan kekasihnya sendiri hingga ia tersungkur kebelakang. Keduanya tersadar, segera menoleh dan panik.

" Kibummie! " teriak Siwon menghampiri Kibum. Pemuda itu mencoba membantu Kibum kembali berdiri. Kesadaran Seungri yang mulai kembali juga mengarahkan tangannya untuk membantu Kibum. " Jangan menyentuhnya! " marah Siwon mendorong Seungri.

" Sayang maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja " sesalnya.

Siwon menggeleng, " Bagaimana bisa kau bermesraan dengan wanita lain didepannya, sedangkan ia sangat ketakutan digoda pria-pria berengsek itu, HUH ?! " sungutnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari sana.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada didepan sebuah toko dengan Kibum yang sibuk mengobati luka-luka yang ada di wajah tampan Siwon. Dalam kesempatan itu, pewaris tunggal keluarga Choi ini mencoba menelusuri lekuk wajah Kibum yang sempurna.

" Kenapa kau pergi ketempat seperti itu, eoh ? " pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar. Kibum masih saja sibuk mengoleskan cairan berwarna bening pada pelipis Siwon. " Kau bukan tipe gadis seperti itu Kibummie. Kenapa tidak menolaknya ? ".

" Aku tidak bisa " jawabnya singkat masih sibuk dengan luka-luka Siwon.

" _Dengan sifat Kibum yang pendiam, meskipun sakit ia lebih memilih Seungri yang meninggalkannya terlebih dulu. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah gadis yang pasrah " ia _kembali teringat ucapan Sungmin.

" Sebesar itukah kau mencintainya ? " Kibum berhenti namun sedetik kemudian menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

" Sudah selesai " ucapnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

" Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kibummie ? " Kibum berpikir. Ia juga merasa heran kenapa ia merasa sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. " Ternyata kau tidak mencintainya " lanjut Siwon asal.

" Tidak seperti itu! " sahut Kibum cepat.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak segera menjawabnya, eoh ? "

" Baru saja aku ingin menjawab, tapi kau menyelaku " ucap Kibum beralasan.

" Tidak akan selama itu bila kau benar-benar mencintainya " Kibum juga tidak yakin dengan perasaannya saat ini. Apa benar yang diucapkan Siwon ? Tapi dulu ia sangat mencintai Seungri. Iya dulu! Sebelum pemuda itu berubah. " Tinggalkan dia dan tinggallah disampingku " ucap Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kibum terkejut, tidak menyangka Siwon akan mengatakannya lagi. " Kau sudah gila! " ejeknya tersenyum. " Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu ".

" Tapi aku sudah bisa membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat " jawab Siwon bangga. Kibum hanya mendelik menatapnya.

" Sudah hentikan! Sepertinya, Seungri memukulmu cukup keras " Kibum menonyor luka yang berada disudut dahi Siwon membuat pemuda itu meringis, tapi itu malah membuat mereka tertawa.

Siwon melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada dahi Kibum yang tertutup poni. Perlahan ia menyibak rambut Kibum dan menemukan warna kebiruan dengan sedikit darah disana. " Astaga! Kibummie, dia membuatmu berdarah ".

Kibum sontak meraba keningnya dan memang sedikit nyeri saat ia menyentuhnya. " Ia tidak sengaja melakukannya " belanya.

" Sudah diam! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau membelanya " Siwon membahasi kapas dan menyapukannya pada kening Kibum. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, tanpa sadar gadis itu juga menyusuri bentuk wajah Siwon. Pantas banyak gadis yang menyukainya, Siwon memang sangat tampan.

Siwon mendapati Kibum yang sedang memperhatikan wajahnya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Sejenak mereka terdiam dengan posisi tersebut cukup lama, hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk perlahan mendekat. Tidak ada pergerakan dari Kibum, gadis itu hanya diam menunggu hingga bibir tipis Siwon menempel sempurna pada bibirnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan sentuhan yang dilakukan Seungri tadi, ciuman Siwon lebih nikmat dan sangat menghangatkan hatinya. Dan Kibum lebih menyukai ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah amplop coklat terbanting dimejanya. Wajahnya mendongak. Gadis cantik keturunan Jepang yang pernah ditemuinya saat di club malam waktu itulah pelakunya. Kibum menyerngit bingung terbanding terbalik dengan raut ketakutan Seungri yang berada disampingnya. Tanpa banyak bicara putri sulung keluarga Kim itu perlahan mengeluarkan isi dalam amplop. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat terdapat foto Seungri yang sedang tidur dengan gadis itu tanpa menggunakan busana, hanya tertutup selimut yang sudah berantakan. Bahkan terdapat foto lain yang sedang menampilkan kemesraan mereka yang terlalu intim. Belum puas dengan amplop itu, sekarang gadis Jepang tersebut menunjukkan test pack dengan dua garis merah didalamnya. Seungri panik dan mencoba menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

Siwon yang sedang bercanda dengan pasangan KyuMin terdiam mendengar suara keributan dari kelas Kibum. Ia mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi didalam.

" Sayang percayalah, aku sangat mencintaimu " mohon Seungri.

Kibum merasakan genggaman Seungri pada tangannya mengerat, tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Siwon yang melihatnya marah, ia berniat menghampiri tapi Sungmin menahannya dan menggeleng.

" Aku tahu Seungri-ah " Kibum mencoba tersenyum. " Dan kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mengingat bahwa aku juga pernah sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau seorang pria sejati, dan kau pasti akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu kan ? Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat membenci pria pengecut, jadi bertanggung jawablah " perlahan Kibum melepas genggaman Seungri. Memberikan senyum terakhir untuk melepas pemuda itu. Dan sekarang saatnyalah ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin memegang pundak Siwon, " Sekaranglah waktumu. Kejar dia Siwonnie! " Siwon menatap keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

" Kau wanita yang sangat baik, Kibummie " Kibum menoleh segera menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Siwon menatap kedalam obsidian Kibum yang berkaca-kaca. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu, mencoba memberikan kekuatan didalamnya. Mengusap perlahan punggung tangannya. Bagaimana pun, gadis itu baru saja melepas cintanya. Ini pasti keputusan sulit yang harus diambilnya.

Dengan perhatian yang selalu Siwon berikan, Kibum tidak bisa untuk tidak memeluk pemuda tampan itu. Sangat erat ia memeluk punggung Siwon. Menggenggam erat bajunya, menumpahkan semua tangis pada dada bidang Siwon. Pemuda itu juga membalas pelukan erat Kibum, mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

" Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu Kibummie. Jadi ijinkan aku untuk membahagiakanmu ".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

Kibum tersenyum kembali, memberikan semangat lewat tarikan bibirnya. Tangannya menangkup didepan dada. Wajahnya serius. Siwon kembali menarik napas sebelum melepas panahnya. Ternyata ini lebih sulit dilakukan saat Kibum benar-benar memperhatikannya. Membidik sekali lagi, dan akhirnya Siwon melepaskan panahnya dan—

HUPP!

Panah itu kembali tertancap sempurna hingga apel itu terjatuh kebelakang. Kali ini Kibum bisa menerima boneka besar pemberian Siwon dengan tenang. Tanpa berpikir dan tanpa keraguan. Mereka berdua tertawa dan kembali menikmati festival tahunan yang diadakan kampus mereka. Tangan Siwon tidak pernah lepas dari pinggang atau pundak Kibum. Ia juga senang saat menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sekarang ia mengajak Kibum untuk membeli es krim. Mereka juga tidak lagi canggung untuk berbagi makanan atau minuman berdua, karena mulai sekarang ia dan Siwon adalah satu.

Kibum tersenyum saat melihat ada noda es krim yang tertinggal disudut bibir kekasihnya. Ia mengaarahkan ibu jarinya untuk membersihkanya.

" Gomawo, Kibummie " Siwon membalas dengan mencium kening Kibum dan kembali menarik gadis itu untuk lebih mendekat. Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon dan mereka kembali menikmati waktu hingga matahari tenggelam dengan ucapan cinta yang begitu tulus.

" Aku mencintaimu Choi Siwon ".

" Aku lebih mencintaimu Kim Kibum ".

Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau berikan dengan barang-barang mewah dan mahal. Cinta juga bukan sekedar pengertian disaat pasanganmu melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai. Tapi cinta adalah sebuah pengorbanan yang bisa kau tunjukkan hanya dengan hal yang begitu kecil, karena hal kecil itu dapat mewakilkan betapa besarnya cintamu terhadap pasangan. Itulah yang Kibum inginkan yang tidak didapatnya dari Seungri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Kangen pengen buat ff SiBum dan jadilah ff sederhana ini. Cerita yang mainstream untuk akhir yang biasa saja. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan malah terlalu panjang untuk sebuah ff oneshoot. At least, semoga tetap menghibur kalian ^-^**


End file.
